wowwikifandomcom_no-20200214-history
Bruker:Yuraii/Dag 7 - Grufulle Grøss i Grizzly Hills
: > Kategori:WrathDekning_Yuraii Når jeg til slutt red ut fra de øde, snødekkede slettene i Dragonblight var det synet av en tett norsk granskog som ventet meg. Grizzly Hills er et av de peneste områdene jeg har sett i spillet så langt, nest etter Nagrand, og foreløpig har det vært en fryd å utforske det. thumb | 500px | center | Det er så deilig å se et område med vegetasjon etter all den tiden i Dragonblight! Oppdraget jeg hadde fra Venomspite ledet meg til Conquest Hold, hordens hovedkvarter i området. Det lå nesten ved den vestlige grensen, langs veien. thumb | 500px | center | Orkearkitektur endrer seg aldri Det dominerende elementet i dette fortet var arenaen. Jeg har ikke sett horden engasjere seg i slike lystige aktiviteter før midt i en krig, spesielt ikke en så viktig krig som dette. thumb | 500px | center | Underholdning må man jo ha i en krigsleir Oppdraget skulle leveres til Conqueror Krenna, lederen for fortet. Hun var et skikkelig sjarmtroll, vennlig og imøtekommende. thumb | 500px | center | Legg merke til de to blodalv-groupiene hennes Krenna satte meg til å drepe vrykuler i byen Voldrune mot sørøst. I tillegg fikk jeg et oppdrag for å samle bukkekjøtt og et for å samle ulveskinn. Han som ville ha ulveskinn hadde tydeligvis en stor kvote han måtte samle, og hvis han ikke klarte det så ventet det visst en uhyggelig overraskelse fra Krenna. Jeg samlet kjøttet og skinnene først, og red deretter østover for å tynne ut vrykulpopulasjonen litt. thumb | 500px | center | Stemningsfull bro thumb | 500px | center | Dette er jo nesten som en eventyrskog thumb | 500px | center | Jippi, flere vikingkjemper! Vrykulene gjorde ikke særlig motstand. På vei tilbake la jeg merke til et sagbruk på en øy midt i elva. Det var en horde og allianseoffiser stasjonert på hver side, og i midten var det heftig kamp mellom horde og allianse-NPC'er. Fra hordeoffiseren fikk jeg et daglig oppdrag for å drepe allianse på øya, enten NPC'er eller spillere. En ny ting her var at mens jeg hadde oppdraget i oppdragsloggen min så var jeg alltid flagget for pvp, til tross for at betaserveren er pve. Spenning i hverdagen! Eller det ville vært det om jeg ikke spilte på en pvp-server i utgangspunktet. thumb | 500px | center | Det var på tide at vi ble oppmuntret til å slåss litt med alliansen Desverre dukket det ikke opp noen alliansespillere, så jeg måtte nøye meg med NPC'er. Vel tilbake i Conquest hold fikk jeg et nytt oppdrag for å stjele dragen til lederen av Voldrune og bruke den til å drepe han med. Jeg fikk også vite at skinnene jeg samlet ikke ville være nok og at vi derfor måtte prøve å spe på med bjørneskinn, til tross for at dette ikke var det Krenna ville ha. Etter å ha samlet disse farget vi dem grå med kull og mel. Jeg skjønte allerede da at dette aldri kom til å gå bra. Allikevel gjorde jeg som oppdraget sa og leverte skinnene til Krenna. thumb | 500px | center | Hvem trenger fiender med slike allierte... thumb | 500px | center | ... Men heldigvis gikk det bra! Hun ble mildt sagt sur og beordret den ene groupien sin til å brekke beina på skinnhandleren. Imidlertid brøt søsteren hennes inn og ba om å få gjøre det istedenfor. Hun fikk det deretter til å se ut som om hun brakk beina hans uten å egentlig gjøre det. Hun ga også både han og meg kjeft for å ha vært så teite at vi terget på oss Krenna. Tydeligvis var det en del drama som foregikk her, og jeg tvilte litt på hvor lenge et lederskap basert på frykt kunne vare. I det minste var det enkelte nært lederskapet som fungerte som en buffersone. Tilbake i Voldrune navigerte jeg meg raskt frem til Flamebringer, vrykullederens drage. thumb | 500px | center | Hvordan ser egentlig disse tingene uten øyne? Lederen, Torvald Eriksson, fant jeg i det første tårnet jeg undersøkte. thumb | 500px | center | Vrykulene skulle snakket Petter Stordalen-engelsk, så hadde de vært en perfekt rase. Etter at dette var utført fikk jeg vite at noen lokale jegere hadde ytret ønske om å bli med i alliansen. For å forhindre dette skulle jeg dra dit og drepe dem. Når jeg satte i gang med dette ventet derimot en overraskelse... thumb | 500px | center | Varulver! Samtlige av jegerne var worgen. Tydeligvis er det mer som foregår i denne skogen enn først antatt. Jeg ble etter dette sendt nordvestover for å hjelpe styrkene fra Conquest Hold med å ta over jegernes landsby. Samtidig ga Gorgonna, Krennas søster, meg et annet oppdrag. En av jegerne var fanget og skulle henrettes. Gorgonna hadde en plan om å sette denne fri og deretter skygge den for å finne lederen deres. Det ble jeg som måtte overbringe brevet for frifinnelse, og det var også viktig at Krenna ikke fant det ut. Jeg ble også sendt på en avstikker til en leir litt vest fra Conquest Hold. Folkene der hadde tydeligvis som formål å fange troll og påsto at de tjente penger på dette, men hvordan de klarte det er jeg rimelig usikker på. Jeg fikk flere oppdrag der. Blant annet å hjelpe til med å fange troll. Prosessen for å gjøre dette var litt merkelig. Jeg skulle ta med meg Budd, et lettere mentalt forstyrret menneske som trodde at han var et troll, få ham til å paralysere et av trollene for meg, og deretter sette opp et bur rundt det. thumb | 500px | center | Jeg TRODDE jeg hadde det... Videre fikk jeg et oppdrag fra Drakaru, et av de allerede fangede trollene. Dette skulle vise seg å lede videre til en lang kjede oppdrag som involverte å utforske alle troll-landsbyene i området. Ambisjonen hans var å frigjøre Drak'Tharon-fortet, hans folks eldgamle festning, fra de vandøde. Først ble jeg sendt for å samle informasjon om hvordan dette kunne gjøres, deretter for å samle magiske gjenstander han trengte for å gjøre det. Det siste oppdraget i linjen ledet inn i selve Drak'Tharon, og dette har jeg ennå ikke gjort. thumb | 500px | center | Seriøst, hvorfor må kniven være sløv? thumb | 500px | center | Jeg ville også sett sur ut om jeg nettopp hadde mistet øyet mitt Et annet oppdrag fra denne leiren var å brenne vandøde troll i nærheten av Drak'Tharon. Dette var ganske gøy da jeg kunne stå på veldig lang avstand og bare kaste brannbomber inn på dem uten fare. thumb | 500px | center | Ingenting som å brenne vandøde troll på trygg avstand I dette området fant jeg nok et sagbruk, denne gangen betydelig større enn det forrige. Her var faktisk flere oppdrag som skulle gjøres, og alle flagget meg for pvp mens jeg hadde dem i oppdragsloggen. Jeg skulle blant annet drepe allianse, helbrede sårede hordesoldater, samle materialer for å reparere goblin shreddere, samt også stjele nye shreddere. thumb | 500px | center | Hurra, mer pvp! Denne gangen var jeg heldigere, og ikke lenge etter at jeg hadde startet kom en death knight på samme level som meg løpende rett mot meg. Jeg hadde jo spilt litt death knight, så jeg var klar over hva som kom da han dro meg mot seg med death grip. Jeg er usikker på om holy paladins bare er veldig sterke i denne påbyggingspakken eller om denne personen var dårlig til å spille death knight, for jeg knuste ham ihvertfall totalt. Man skulle tro han ville holdt seg litt på avstand etter dette, men den gang ei. En liten stund etter kom han løpende mot meg igjen for å ta hevn. Jeg begynte å slåss, men på rundt halve livet snudde han og begynte å stikke av. Greit tenkte jeg, da har han vel lært da, og snudde meg for å gjøre ferdig oppdragene mine. Litt senere så jeg ham derimot snoke rundt et stykke unna igjen. Denne gangen bestemte jeg meg for å komme han i forkjøpet, og gjemte meg bak en trestubbe. Når han så kom løpende forbi ga jeg ham bank igjen. Etter dette kom han tilbake IGJEN, men utfallet endret seg ikke. Hver gang han døde ble han til en ghoul, av og til for å slåss videre. Noen ganger prøvde han til og med å stikke av som ghoul, noe som er ganske meningsløst da man dør allikevel etter rundt 45 sekunder i denne formen. Jeg er usikker på hvor mange ganger jeg endte opp med å drepe ham, men til slutt fikk jeg da endelig gjort ferdig oppdragene mine og dratt videre. thumb | 500px | center | Ghoul! thumb | 500px | center | Seriøst, angripe og så forsøke å stikke av? Pysete! thumb | 500px | center | Han gir seg aldri... Etter dette gjorde jeg oppdragene for Krenna og Gorgonna ved å drepe jegernes forsvarere, samt å levere ordrene om at den fangede jegeren skulle settes fri. En kort stund etter fikk jeg tilsendt post fra Gorgonna om at Krenna hadde funnet ut hva vi hadde gjort og var rimelig forbannet. Trivelig! Mens jeg var i området fikk jeg også knipset et lite bilde av Drak'Tharon Keep. thumb | 500px | center | Drak'Tharon Keep Tilbake i Conquest Hold fikk jeg et oppdrag fra en tauren om å plassere magiske merker på ørner slik at de kunne brukes som spioner. Dette var raskt unnagjort da ørnene ikke var fiendtlige, og oppdraget ikke involverte noe kamp i det hele tatt. thumb | 500px | center | Ikke det mest majestetiske jeg har sett Nye oppdrag, blant annet fra Drakaru og Conquest Hold, ledet meg østover. I et tårn ved et veiskille møtte jeg Emily og kaninen Mr. Floppy. Mr. Floppy var nesten større enn Emily i ren masse, men tydeligvis en feiging siden Emily fortalte meg rett ut at han ble skremt av meg. Så frekt! thumb | 500px | center | Det var en stoooooor kanin På veien videre østover støtte jeg på en hesteflokk som galloperte over en vakker eng. Virkelig et stemningsfullt område. thumb | 500px | center | Vakker natur Jeg stakk også innom Ursocs hi for å se om jeg kunne slå av en prat med Ursoc (en kul bjørn med lang historie i warcraft-verdenen). Han var derimot ikke til stede. Alt jeg fant var en furbolg som påsto at Ursoc hadde blitt korrupert av noe. thumb | 500px | center | Ursocs hi Under et oppdrag fra Drakaru i trollruinene i nordøst støtte jeg på Harrison Jones fanget i katakombene under bakken. De skarpeste blant dere skjønner sikkert hvem dette er en parodi på. Ved å snakke med ham startet jeg et oppdrag der han skulle eskortere meg ut av ruinene (nei, ikke motsatt). På veien støtte vi selvsagt på herr Jones sitt favorittdyr, en eliteslange. Jones tar seg av å slåss med denne, mens jeg fikk som oppgave å drepe de gjenopplivede trollene som ble sendt mot oss. Dette gikk derimot såpass lett at jeg valgte å også hjelpe ham litt med slangen. thumb | 500px | center | Harrison Jones? Hvor har du Indiana Ford da? Etter at Jones hadde fått meg velberget ut av katakombene sendte han meg videre til kompisene sine som hadde slått leir like i nærheten. Jeg gjorde så noen oppdrag for disse, blant annet å samle kjøtt fra de lokale dyrene, samt å drepe troll i massevis. thumb | 500px | center | Hjemmekoselig I nærheten av leiren hadde jeg også god utsikt ut til Bloodmoon Isle, der en skummel bygning reiste seg opp fra tåken. Hva befinner seg der ute...? thumb | 500px | center | Bloodmoon Isle Mens jeg vandret rundt i området støtte jeg også på en kjempe. Han tilbød ingen oppdrag, men da jeg spurte ham om Kronus ble han plutselig veldig snakkesalig. thumb | 500px | center | Spørsmålet er bare hvordan karakteren min vet om Kronus, og hvorfor han følte behovet for å spørre... Et annet oppdrag fra folkene i leiren involverte å redde de døde trollenes ånder fra katakombene. Dette involverte etter hvert å ta livet av meg selv for å snakke med et spøkelse. Bare to andre oppdrag jeg har gjort har tvunget meg til å gjøre dette. Ganske kult. thumb | 500px | center | Ingen årsak thumb | 500px | center | Hadde aldri trodd jeg skulle kurere troll med angst i dette spillet Etter at alle trollene har fått angsten sin kurert er det på tide å ta seg av den onde kraften som holder dem fanget i katakombene - Warlord Jin'arrak. Dette involverer merkelig nok ingen kamp, kun å samle en gjenstand som man så bruker på et bestemt sted. thumb | 500px | center | You be dead, mon En feiring er selvsagt på sin plass og dansing hører med. thumb | 500px | center | Når tyrannen er død og angsten er borte er det på tide å feire! De levende trollene som jeg slåss med tidligere har en del orakler. Når jeg svømte forbi stranda la jeg merke til at de sto på rekke og rad og fisket. "Orakel" er tydeligvis ikke så veldig fornemt i trollsamfunnet... thumb | 500px | center | Harde tider På vei tilbake til Conquest Hold støtte jeg på en jeger ved navn Hugh Glass og kjæledyret hans, bjørnen Griselda. Han er antageligvis basert på den amerikanskje pelsjegeren ved samme navn som ble berømt på begynnelsen av 1800-tallet for en rekke aktiviteter - Den største av dem å ha blitt lemlestet av en bjørn før han klarte å drepe den. Han ble etterlatt som død av folkene han reiste sammen med, og ble nødt til å gå 320 km alene, uten utstyr og dødelig skadet. Denne utgaven av Hugh Glass så ut til å komme bedre overens med bjørner enn den originale, men det sto verre til med hodet hans. Han trodde at jeg var en person ved navn Limpy Joe og sendte meg ut for å fange fisk til Griselda. Når jeg kom tilbake var han sikker på at jeg hadde drept Limpy Joe og dro i gang en lang tirade verdig en virkelig galning. thumb | 500px | center | ... thumb | 500px | center | Griselda er tydeligvis hjernen i dette paret Jeg red også gjennom Thor Modan der det tydeligvis var en større konflikt på gang. Jeg plukket opp et par oppdrag der, men bestemte meg for å gjøre disse senere da jeg begynte å bli trett. thumb | 500px | center | Alt til sin tid thumb | 500px | center | Selv ikke fra bøker får jeg fred Tilbake i Conquest Hold var det en gruppe som holdt på å forme seg for å ta oppdragslinjen i arenaen. En av oppdragene jeg hadde gjort hadde tydeligvis kvalifisert meg også for å starte denne, så jeg hoppet inn som siste medlem i gruppen. Linjen besto av fem oppdrag, alle sammen kamper. Fire av dem var rimelig normale. thumb | 500px | center | Stor nok til å svelge en goblin hel thumb | 500px | center | Authentic Grizzly Hills crazed furbolg thumb | 500px | center | Armkanoner, tøft! thumb | 500px | center | Så hvorfor er han i arenaen hvis han er dømt til døden flere ganger? Det femte oppdraget var derimot et oppgjør mellom Krenna og Gorgonna. Krenna vil drepe Gorgonna for forræderi, mens Gorgonna har sett seg lei på Krennas tyranni og fryktvelde. Krenna har med seg blodalvene sine i kampen, mens vårt oppdrag var å hjelpe Gorgonna. thumb | 500px | center | Selv i arenaen har hun blodalv-groupiene sine med seg thumb | 500px | center | Heia Gorgonna! Som de fire første kampene var også den femte rimelig lett, og seieren var raskt vår. Grunnen til dette var antageligvis at vi hadde en full gruppe på fem, mens kampene var skalert for en gruppe på tre. Denne arenaen var altså ikke i nærheten av utfordringsnivået til arenaen i Nagrand. thumb | 500px | center | Hurra! Inne i Conquest Hold er nå Krenna forsvunnet, og Gorgonna står ved tronen som ny leder. Det virker som om det er lagt til teknologi i spillet for å vise ulike personer ulike NPC'er på ulike steder basert på hvilke oppdrag de har gjort. Tøff endring! thumb | 500px | center | Ny leder Med lov og orden gjenopprettet fant jeg ut at det endelig var på tide å få seg litt søvn. Det virker som om jeg forhåpentligvis kan få gjort ferdig Grizzly Hills i neste episode. Men det trodde jeg jo også om Dragonblight, noe som viste seg å være en rimelig dårlig spådom. Ikke at det gjør noe hvis jeg tar feil, Grizzly Hills er et betydelig morsommere område å være i enn Dragonblight!